lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Point of View
A woman claims she killed a man in self-defense because he was going to rape her. Detective Lennie Briscoe joins the 27th Precinct. Summary A man, Thomas Duff, is found shot to death outside of PJ Smyth's Pub. Logan works with Detective Briscoe on the case, as Cerreta is still recovering from being shot. Briscoe and Logan uncover that Duff was a bagman for mobster Jimmie Scanlon. They believe the case fits a mob hit. The woman he was seen fooling around with inside the bar, Mary Kostrinski, is arrested and charged with murder. She alleges that Duff followed her after she left the bar and attempted to rape her and she shot him in self-defense. Robinette learns that Kostrinski was given $30,000 by Scanlon. Kostrinski confesses to shooting Duff on the orders of Scanlon. She owed him a favor after he killed her abusive husband. Scanlon is arrested for murder. Initially, Logan acts hostile towards Briscoe during the case, as he believes that Cerreta will be back on the job soon. However, Cerreta tells Logan that he is transferring to an administrative job at another precinct after he completes his recovery. Though Logan is disappointed over losing another partner so soon, he comes to accept Briscoe as his new partner. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet Recurring cast * Elaine Stritch as Women's Rights Attorney Lanie Stieglitz Guest cast * Lisa Eichhorn as Mary Kostrinski * Gary Basaraba as Kevin Reilly * Caroline Aaron as Valerie Walker * Alan North as Jimmy Scanlon * Michael Ingram as Officer Andy Libik * Delphi Harrington as Suzanne, Jacques Dessange Hostess * Paul Sorvino as Sergeant Phil Cerreta * Samaria Graham as Officer Jenna Adams * Cara Duff-MacCormick as Maggie Duff * María Cellario as Elaine Cerreta * Peter McRobbie as John Ennis * Michael Crider as George Lutz * Frank Girardeau as Vinnie * Edward Seamon as Max Calahan * Tony Lip as Doc * Damon Chandler as Judge Allan Bonner * Rich Ramirez as Carrillo * Joshua Stern as Crime Scene Unit Policeman * John Joseph Gallagher as Paddy O'Hagan References References Quotes ---- :and Logan enter Scanlon's office; Scanlon is on the phone :Scanlon: I just haven't seen any real money yet. the detectives Hey, hey, guys, come on, now. I'm busy here! :Briscoe: the phone He'll call you back in 25 years. up :Scanlon: What is this?! :Logan: You wanna put your hands behind you, sir? :Scanlon: What are you doin'?! :slaps the cuffs on him :Briscoe: James Scanlon, you're under arrest for the murder of Thomas Duff. :Scanlon: his secretary Call the lawyers! :Logan: Good move. You're gonna need one. :Briscoe: Yeah, and don't tell his wife to keep dinner warm for him. All right? :Logan: And she shouldn't wait up to tuck him in, either. Background information and notes starts to accept his new partner, Lennie Briscoe.]] * This is actor Paul Sorvino's last appearance as Sergeant Phil Cerreta. Cerreta appears in the hospital, recovering from his gunshot wounds in the previous episode. Sorvino is replaced by Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe, an actor who previously appeared as Defense Attorney Frank Lehrman in the second season episode "The Wages of Love". * Dr. Elizabeth Olivet's rape in the episode "Helpless" comes back to haunt her, and threatens her good judgement in this episode. * This is the only time that Phil Cerreta's wife, Elaine, is ever seen. * Unlike most episodes, which usually end in the D.A.'s office, this episode closes with a scene between Briscoe and Logan at the two-seven. * From this episode on actress Carolyn McCormick is credited as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet in the opening theme. Although she doesn't always appear in an episode, she is credited throughout the rest of the third season and for the entire fourth season. * Actress Elaine Stritch received an Emmy Award in the category Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series for her portrayal of Lanie Stiglitz in this episode. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes